Emilio Böllemann
Emil "Emilio" Böllemann is one of the five main antagonists in the German comedy movie "Didi und die Rache der Enterbten". He's a criminal who's blackmailing small shops in Italy together with his accomplice Alfred. Biography Emilio Böllemann and his four relatives gather to hear the opening of their late uncle Gustav's will, a video tape is played where Gustav reveals that he disinherits all of them but one, Dieter Dödel, who never asked him for money (he never found his address). The relatives get enraged and Emilio asks the attorney Dr. Prätorius who Dödel was, to which the attroney relied that he couldn't find him. Emilio wonders if Dieter was already dead, as the money would be shared among the five of them. Prätorius corrects him by saying: "Four!" and gestures to Titus, who had meanwhile suffocated on an ananas. Prätorius then claims: "You know, dead people can't inherit.", which inspires Emilio and the others to kill Dieter Dödel so they could have the money. It is later revealed that Prätorius, who manipulated the Böllemanns into planning to kill Dieter Dödel in the first place, was also planning to kill Dödel when the others have failed and already faked a suicide note. Together with his partner Alfredo, who was suffering from a great lack of sleep, he broke into Dieter Dödel's house and shot the man who left the flat, mistaking him for Dieter. However, it was actually Rüdiger, husband of Florentine Böllemann, who had just killed his wife when they tried to electrify Dieter's shower. Dödel's neighbour Theo, who, being told by Kongo-Otto that there was a movie being filmed, mistook them for actors and asked for an autograph after telling them that he saw what happened, resulting Alfredo and Emilio chasing him in order to eliminate the witness, but Theo escaped by climbing over a wall, claiming to quit acting now. The two gangsters later celebrated their apparant victory in a local restaurant when the real Dieter Dödel passed by. Emilio realized that they killed the wrong person. He and Alfredo later attacked Dödel at work while he was fixing a car, with Emilio shooting and Alfredo driving, but that turned out to be a mistake as when Alfredo fell asleep, he accidentally drove the car into a small garage and drove away with it. Emilio and Alfredo later tried to kill Dieter again and chased him across an amusement park. At the same time, Dödel was unkowingly chased by a drone that had been send by Albert Böllemann, another relative. Emilio and Alfredo followed Dödel into a fun house where Emilio, being surrounded by reflections of Dödel, started shooting around, killing Alfredo in the process while the real Dödel sneaked away past them. Emilio held his partner in his arms, lemanting over shooting his friend, who just told him to be quiet and let him finally go to sleep. Emilio then continued chasing Dieter and followed him to a rollercoster. Having thrown away his machine gun due to a lack of bullets, Emilio tried to kill him with his bare hands while they both struggled at the edge of the rollercoster. During a curve, Emilio fell down and landed right in a shooting gallery where a ball was thrown at his face, causing him to fall down dead. Trivia *Emilio was played by Dieter Hallervorden, like all antagonists except Dr. Prätorius. Gallery Böllemann Family.jpg|Emilio with his other relatives: Titus, Albert, Florentine and Kongo-Otto (from left to right, excluding Emilio) Emilio Dead.jpg|Emilio before being killed by thrown ball in the shooting gallery after falling from a rollercoster Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Male